Wanted
by yukaoneechan
Summary: The Mugiwara is an gang and Luffy is after new commarades! But they have to go to school... So how will they be able to do these two things?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry for not updating my others stories but I had this idea and wrote... If you did read it before, you can read the middle or something like this. I don't remember where I stopped before. Well, I rewrote this 'cause I don't like the chapters the way they're going... so here is it. I hope you liked!**

**Disclaimer: Oda-sama is the best, and he has One Piece.**

**********xxx**

**Chapter 1**

She was walking through the streets; well not really walking. She was running. A lot of police men were after her. '_Shit! Why did they noticed me this time?_' Is the only thought in her mind. She was getting tired of this. Eight year of this. Eight years under his control, and she was the only one who got a bounty! She saw a bar and she decided to enter.

* * *

><p>He was sitting on a chair of his table. His closer friend was drinking a lot, his other friend (the one with long nose) was looking at the door and to the other tables. Everyone in the bar were looking at them; like they were staring on this establishment which was the worse thing they could do. Suddenly the door opened and an orange haired girl entered. Everyone looked at the wall of rewards; except those three. Their eyes get evil, except the trio again.<p>

"Well, well, well, who we have here? If it wasn't the Cat Burglar? You aren't afraid of entering here?" One of the men on the counter asked with his knife in his hands.

She just looked at him. She was holding a full bag of money and she walked slowly. She looked at a table with three people. One of them was with a straw hat and a red shirt. She sat down on their table and asked for a drink. She noticed that the green haired guy was looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"What?" She murmured.

"I'm going to ask it. What do you think you're doing? Sitting at our tab-" He was cut off by the one with the straw hat.

"Who are you?" He simply said looking at her.

She gulped a little; she wasn't good at fighting, which was the motive that she was on this bar fleeing of those police men.

"You don't know me? What a rare thing… look at that wall; you'll see it."

He just moved his eyes at the wall in front of him. Soon he finds out her picture. She had a bounty.

"Hm. So why are you sitting at _my_ table?" His eyes weren't able to be seen, the shadow of his hat was covering them.

"I just want a drink. Relax… I will do nothing to you." She was shaking; but just a little.

The drink arrived on the table. It's seemed like an orange juice, that he noticed.

"Well…" She said rising from her chair. "I have to go now. Thanks for the talk. Here is the money of the juice." She was leaving the money on the table when she felt a grab on her wrist.

"Don't need; I'll pay it, you need it don't you?" He said and for the first time he was looking at her, deep in her eyes. She just nodded and he left a little cute smile and dropped her wrist. She left the bar and started to walk slowly to her home.

* * *

><p>"Come on Zoro! This is the wrong way!" Ussop was calling him.<p>

"Shut up! It isn't… I think." Zoro was lost as always.

"Zoro, Ussop was right… Let's go! It's the same thing every morning!" Luffy said pouting and walking to the school (by the right way).

"I'll put a rope on you. This way I think you don't get lost anymore…" The long nose said.

"I said to you, shut up! For your luck you aren't the ero-cook… if you were him I would be fighting with you…"

"For I am lucky, It was me, Ussop the greatest!"

"Shishishishi.. Shut up you two and come on we will be late!"

"Speaking of Sanji… Why didn't he come yesterday?" Ussop asked.

"He said he had to work on Baratie… Zeff was giving him a lot of work." Zoro answered.

"Stop talking about food! Now I'm hungry…" Luffy pouted.

"When are you not with hungry?" Ussop smirked.

"It's already 7:00am." Zoro cited.

"Shit! We have to run now!" Ussop yelled.

They are still running when they entered in the class room. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes because Luffy stumbled on his foot falling upon Ussop, who fell on Zoro, which face met the ground. Soon they heard the laughter and it made Zoro get madder.

"Get out of me you bastards!"

Luffy got up and started to walk away. He was afraid…. Mad Zoro is scary. Ussop followed him and started to whistle. They sat down and soon everyone in the room felt the dark aura from Zoro. In one minute all of the students (including Luffy and Ussop) were in the deep corner of the room. When he raised and looked with dark eyes and an angry face the door opened and their professor noticed the scene. She just went to him and nudged his shoulder.

"HUH?" He turned with his dark eyes and soon he shocked. "AH! YOU!"

"Yes, Zoro… It's me… Tashigi. Just sit, down ok? You're scaring everyone on the room."

"SHISHISHISHISHISHI! ZORO YOU LOST YOUR FACE JUST NOW!" Luffy yelled and started to laugh hard; Ussop couldn't hold it on and started to laugh hard too.

"Shut up you two! Everyone sit down! We have a new student!" Tashigi yelled mad.

The students began returning to their seats. Zoro went too, but with a little controversy.

"Well, now that everyone sits down and is calm…" she looked at Zoro and he looked away. " So as I said we have a new student. Come in."

The door opened and an orange haired girl entered. The eyes of Luffy, Zoro and Ussop widened. '_It's her! The Cat Burglar!_' is the thought on their minds. Her eyes toured on the students and when she noticed one of them her face frozen.

"So, tell to them your name and sit down on that chair…" Tashigi pointed to the chair next to Luffy; who followed her finger and gulped.

The girl was shaking. Before she talked, she gulped.

"My name is Nami, I hope we will come good friends." The word '_friends_' came like a murmur. That word never fit to her.

Slowly she made her way to her chair. When her eyes toured on the students (when she entered on the room) the only one she noticed was him, she just gets off her eyes of him when she pass for him and sat down on his side.

"I'm Luffy." He said sharply. But only she noticed it.

"Hi." She said. '_Why can't I take my eyes off him? And why are they here? I'm fried…_' She couldn't think about other things.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you really don't paint your hair?" The girls around her were asking a lot of things.<p>

"Yeah it's true…" She was uncomfortable.

Luffy and the others two were on Luffy's desk. The three were looking outside. Soon they heard the door open and noticed Sanji's voice.

"Hey, stupid guys! I brought your snacks!"

"MEAT!" Luffy ran to Sanji and grabbed his lunchbox. It was a red one. Sanji gave the others their lunchboxes.

"He's always like this?" Nami asked doubtful reminding how she met Luffy.

"Yes. He always is hungry… but Sanji's food is delicious… I felt guilty for them eating it!" A girl lamented. Nami sweat dropped.

Suddenly she noticed that Luffy stopped with eating and was looking at her. She deviate her look.

"Luffy, who is she?" Sanji asked.

Luffy looked at him. Zoro and Ussop stopped to eat also.

"Well… a new student. Something like this…"

"How so?" Sanji seemed to be confused.

"Well…" Ussop went to his ear and murmured something. Sanji's eyes widened.

"WHAT? A BEAUTY LIKE HER?" Everyone in the class looked at them. Nami was scared… '_A beauty like her' _minds herself?

"Shut up, you ero-cook!" Zoro yelled mad hitting his head.

"Be quiet, marimo! I'll kill you!" So they started to fight as usual. Luffy looked at Nami. '_Beauty_' he thought; soon he noticed that she was sad, very sad. He forgot to eat.

The classes ended and they were walking on the courtyard.

"Hey." Luffy called her.

She turned to him slowly.

"What?" She said turning again and started to walk.

"I want to talk with you."

She stopped again.

"About what?" She didn't turn to face him.

"About…" He stopped.

"About what?" She turned to face him. He was close, too close. He grabbed her wrist.

"… I want you."

She blushed. '_WHAT? HE WANT ME? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?_'

"What? Are you crazy?" She pulled her wrist back.

"You're a thief right? I want you in my gang… we need a thief..."

Her face was seized by fury.

"I hate gangs. Don't ask it to me again!" She hit his face.

His eyes automatically went dark and full of angry but it just lasted less than one minute. "Hm…" he murmured; he still looked at her.

She turned and began to walk again; soon Zoro come to Luffy.

"Hey, what was that?" He noticed that Luffy was with his hand on his face, where Nami hit him.

"I asked her to enter in our gang. But she said that she hate gangs. But I'll ask her to enter again."

"As always. You never listen to people, for God's sake!"

"When I asked you to join me, I was saving your life…"

"Well, that's a different story for me but it still is ok…"

* * *

><p>She arrived at her '<em>house<em>'. The gate had a mark on it, a fishmen mark. She looked down and remembered what that idiot said to her. '_What the hell was he thinking?_' she didn't understand him this time and didn't understand him when he paid her juice. She was using them and he seemed to not caring about it. '_As if he could win against a rare human… even if he was cursed he couldn't win…_' She took herself thinking about it. A human curse wasn't rare on this world; the most of them had the same appearance as the normal humans, but they had a mark showing that they were cursed and they had powers; strange ones. But the really rare type of human was the rare one. This type was on the most of times a fishmen; and they were really strong. Sometimes they could have wings, but they weren't strong at all.

"Aren't you going to enter?" A voice called her.

She looked at him. Her eyes became dark and without life.

"I will, Arlong, don't rush me." She said, opening the gate and she entered in the mansion. '_I want you… I want you to my gang…_' She only thought about that.

* * *

><p>"So why did you come to my house, Ero-cook?"<p>

"Shut up! I just came 'cause Luffy told us, you don't remember?"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. We'll meet them at 8 pm right?"

"Right."

"I'll take a nap, so."

"…Marimo."

"What?"

"That is the wrong way. For God's sake, how could you get lost on the way to YOUR house?"

"Ah! Shut up!" Zoro said getting the other way (the right one, which Sanji heading right now).

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Luffy shouted at the door.<p>

"I am leaving!" Ace responded.

"Already? But why?" Luffy said, pouting.

"White Beard is calling… I have to go. I wish I could spend some time with you too, Luffy. Sorry."

"Well, ok then. I hope your night of delinquent is good!"

"It'll be for sure." Ace let out a big smile and get out of the house. Luffy looked at the living room. He was alone again as always. He hated it. His grandfather is better out of the house, he didn't dislike him but he was devil…

Luffy went to the couch and sat down. He put his hand on his face remembering her words.

'_I hate gangs. Don't ask it to me again!_'

Why did it affect him so hard? Why was his face still in pain? He was cursed after all… He didn't feel the hits of other people besides his grandfather. Now he can feel her hit. '_WHAT? A BEAUTY LIKE HER?_' He remembered Sanji's words and then that she was sad. '_What am I thinking?_' He sighed; he was not like this. He really wants her by his side just because she was a thief? He got up and walked to his room. He threw his bag on his bed and he took a bath.

"So, it's 8pm, where are they?" Ussop yelled mad on the street. Everyone on the street looked at him with a strange look.

"Hey, Ussop! Sorry, I took a little nap after the shower!" Luffy said running to his friend. He was using his straw hat. The straw hat that one of the greatest delinquents gave to him: The Redhead.

"Shit… I swear that Zoro did the same! And we tell to Sanji go with him just to it not happen!"

"Well, Sanji maybe was busy with making food for Zoro's friend… Kuina, right? I will never remember her name."

"Yeah, that's it. Oh look! There are they! Zoro! Sanji!" And Ussop started to run after the two boys. Zoro was holding three katanas, what made obvious that he was a delinquent.

"Nami." Luffy said looking at the other side of the street. He saw that she was stealing a lot of money of the people and suddenly she got up her phone. She nodded sadly and started to walk in the other direction. '_She hates gangs huh? So why she's getting someone's orders?_' He looked at his own gang and smiled.

"Hey, do you want to stop a theft?"

"Why? If we do that aren't we going to be the right ones and not the delinquents?" Ussop asked.

"That's right, Luffy." Zoro and Sanji said in chorus.

"You guys will like this. It's about your next nakama."

Zoro smirked. He knows about who he was talking.

Nami POV

"Go and steal the Bank. We already did what we agreed." He said on the phone.

"Hm." I nodded. I didn't get it anymore, maybe I would give up. But if I did that they will kill them… after all these years I couldn't give up!

I started to walk to the bank that I was about to steal when I felt that someone was following me. When I looked around I saw nobody. '_Strange…_' I thought. I continued to walk and after a while I was in front of the Bank. I looked at my watch and saw that it only needed two minutes for him to enter. When the time was over I saw Arlong entering on the spot. I waited five minutes like he told me and I entered in the Bank. He was talking with a man that I figured he was the manager. I locked the door fast, making sure that no one had seen me. I saw Arlong letting out a little smile, almost imperceptible.

"Okay, everyone down." I yelled and took out my gun. I hated guns… But for this theft I only could use it. I shot in the ceiling. Everyone on the room got down. Arlong including. "Well, manager-san come with me and open the safe. I want all the money. And you," I looked to Arlong "You're Arlong don't you? One of the richest men of the town, right?" He nodded slowly. "So, I want your money too. I am lucky that I entered in the Bank the same time as you." I got the manager and started to follow him to the safe when I heard a sound. The sound of metal crashing and said metal found the ground violently. I looked surprised at the door. There were standing four men.

Normal POV

Nami looked in despair for Arlong. He was looking at her with curiosity.

"Cat burglar," Luffy said "We are here to stop you. But don't get it wrong, we aren't good guys, we just want you."

She shook herself. '_What can I do?_' She looked at Arlong again. He was furious. '_Oh shit…_'

**xxx**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! Here is the chapter 2, hope you like! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Nami gulped. She didn't know what to do. '_Why are they here?_' She looked again at Arlong and soon he made a signal for her continue with their plan.

"Again with this conversation? Just be quiet while I get all the money out of this bank, ok?" She turned again to the manager and noticed that he was pressing a bottom. "Son of a Bitch!" She got her gun and shot in his arm. "Open the safe's door now or I'll shoot you again." Her eyes became dark. The manager sighed and did what she told him to do. He grabbed his arm with his other hand to stop the bleeding. The three guys at the door were looking at her with shock.

"She really shot him?" Sanji asked in a murmur to his nakamas.

"Yeah, and her face is incredible mad looking now. I think we have to do something, don't you think Luffy?" Zoro asked in a murmur too, but when he looked at his boss he noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

She felt something grab her arm, the one with the gun. She turned her back to see him with his Straw Hat covering his eyes with shadow.

"I think you go too far, don't you think? Drop your gun." He held her arm tighter.

"Shut up. I don't care about that, I just need the money." Where she was now, she could see Arlong. And he was standing up. '_What he's doing?_'

"You stay on the ground, you damn fishman!" She yelled. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth but he got down again. He continued to look at her and it made her shake. "Now can you let go of my arm?" She was looking at Luffy now.

He would respond when his mobile rung. Without letting her arm go, he picked up.

"What?"

"_Luffy__, get out of the bank! The police are all around! If you leave now I can help you, but do it fast!"_

"Shit! I'll leave now but how do you know that I'm here?"

"_I__'ll explain later, just LEAVE THERE NOW!"_

Then he closed his phone and he started to run, bringing Nami with him.

"Hey, let me! Don't run away with me!" They passed Arlong. He still looked with his angry look at her.

"Guys, we are leaving, the police are all around."

"How did you know that?" Ussop asked.

"I received a warning. Just lets go!"

They nodded but when they were leaving the bank lights from the helicopters illuminated the door on the floor with them on it.

"Shit!" They yelled putting their hands above their eyes to protect them.

"_Okay, you are surrounded! Give up!"_ One of the police talked in a loudspeaker.

"We will not give up." Luffy got ahead and talked.

The others just looked at him and nodded. Nami is behind them. She was in shock. What would she do? Back inside wasn't a good idea. She disliked it the most, but she had to stay with them.

"_If you don't give up we'll shoo__t!"_

Luffy just let out a big smile.

"So just shoot."

When the policemen shot, Luffy's grin got bigger. When the shot was getting closer, suddenly a fire wall appeared.

"What is that?" Ussop and Sanji asked in unison.

Nami was surprised too. Only Zoro knew what that was.

"So he warned you, huh." Zoro smirked.

"Yup. He told me that he'll help us if we just leave. So lets go then!"

* * *

><p>They were now far away of the bank. Ace made a way to them to escape from the entrance of the building.<p>

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Thank you putting my plan down." Nami turned and started to walk.

"Why do you need this money, Cat-chan?" Sanji asked.

She stopped and clenched her fists.

"I don't have to tell you. Bye." And then she just walked away.

"Oi, Luffy! Will we just let her go away like this?" Zoro asked suspicious.

"I think we should let her go. Let's go home." Luffy said normally.

"Okay then, boss." The three guys nodded.

"But by the way… What was that fire wall?" Ussop asked.

"Well that was… Luffy's brother." Zoro answered.

"I got it… Wait! He has a brother?" Sanji and Ussop asked in unison.

"Shishishi! Yes, I have!

* * *

><p>When she got home she knew what was waiting for her: Arlong was angry. '<em>Shit… Why did they have to be in my way?<em>'She slowly opened the big gait with Arlong's mark and walked in. When she arrived at the main house she stopped and gulped. She was afraid of what he'll do to her. She finally opened the door and then she heard his voice.

"So how do you explain what you said to them?" His voice was terrifying.

"How so?" She gulped again.

"When you said to them: _Again with this conversation? _I want to know when they talked with you."

Her eyes widened. She didn't notice that she let it out, but now she had to say something or it will be worse.

"I met them once before. I was running from the police when I entered in a bar and they were there. That's just it I swear." She had now cold sweat.

"Huh. I'll not punish you for that so." She felt herself quiet down a little. "But…" She was afraid again. "… I'll punish you for calling me a _damn fishmen_."

The door behind her closed sharply.

'_Oh God…_'

**xxx**

**That's it! Reviews please =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really long delay, more explanation after the chapter ^^ Please enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**-x-**

**Chapter 3**

Nami looked at Arlong and gulped again. He was angry, not just because his plan was down because of Luffy and the others, but at her too. First she called him a 'damn fishmen' second she didn't do something to stop them.

"You know what will happen right?" His sharply voice came to her ears.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Call her school and tell them that she will not go for three days. I think her face will be better until then."

Hacchi nodded and left the room. Arlong get his knife and went to her.

'_Why they went there?! WHY?! It was already a month since the last time he beat me up… So long time!_'

* * *

><p>"Hurry Zoro! We will be late!"<p>

"We already are late Usop… That stupid Marimo will get lost like yesterday if we don't tie him!" Sanji said with a face of the devil.

"SHUT UP STUPID COOK! I'll not get lost!" Then he just turned left and went in a street.

"Shishishishishi! Zoro!" Luffy called him on the crossing.

"Luffy! You will get lost!"

Luffy sweat dropped. "How he get lost following you two?" He turned his gaze to Usop and Sanji.

"Who knows?" They answered in unison.

"Just help me to tie him Luffy or we will be VERY LATE!"

Luffy nodded and they went grab Zoro. Usop stayed at the crossing watching them. Zoro was so difficult and bad that he said he had the sick 'Ican'ttrytotiehimbecauseheishardt otie' thing.

_**-x- 30 min later -x-**_

"Shit the gate is closed! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT STUPID MARIMO!"

"WE JUST GET LATE BECAUSE OF YOU TWO WANTED TO TIE ME!"

"Shishishishishi Tashigi will get really mad at us!" Luffy was laughing hard, he doesn't care at getting late in the end.

"Don't remember me of that woman!" Zoro panicked in his tied up form.

"Huh? Tashigi-san?" Sanji said looking at some point in the horizon.

"WHERE? LET ME HIDE!"

"I was lying! And she is our teacher idiot!"

"I hate you! Stupid cook!"

"Guys." Usop murmured.

They continued their fight as usual.

"Guys." This time was Luffy.

They didn't stoped.

"Guys!" They called together now and they stoped their idiot fight.

"WHAT?!" They asked mad looking at the two boys but soon they saw the principal looking at then.

"Principal Mihawk!" the principal turned to look at Tashigi who was getting closer.

"What Tashigi-sensei? I'm close enough to punish those idiots."

"Oh forgive me I jus- GUYS YOU ARE LATE AGAIN?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WAKE UP EARLY MEANS? Where are my glasses?"

"In you head. And tell me what you want sensei… I'm tired."

"Oh thank you and sorry! Well the responsible for our new student Nami called us and told that she'll not come for three days, apparently she fall of the ladder and break an bone, but nothing too serious."

"A ladder huh? Ok, don't give her faults then." He turned to the three guys on the floor outside the school. "And you three, this is the last time I hope."

"Of course!" They answered in unison again.

"So go to the class. Now." They nodded and get in the school when he opened the gate. They started to run to the class when he called Luffy. "Luffy come here for a second please."

Luffy gulped a little and looked at Zoro (he still tied up, Usop was trying to freedom him) and laughed at his situation. "Luffy." The principal called again then he turned to Mihawk and walked to face him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why you don't go see that Nami for me?"

Luffy's eyes widened. "Me? Why?!"

"I saw you trying to make her one of your 'crew'".

Luffy gulped. How he knows it? How he knows he has a gang? "I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

"I know your brother Luffy. Well, not him, but his 'Head'. Just go. I think she is not that well…"

Luffy nodded and Mihawk said to him go to his officer after the classes that day. '_What he wanted to say with 'I think she is not that well'?_'

When the lunch time comes everyone looked at our guys, or to their lunchbox. This time Luffy was eating more than the usual, he had ten lunchbox with him. Zoro and Sanji wasn't eating at all because they are too busy fighting each other and Ussop was just enjoying his food while giving fast gazes to Kaya, their blond classmate. She was quite beautiful and he always loved her. Her family lives in his 'vilage' in this town, or rather, he lives on THEYR village. Her family own it. Kaya looked at him and turned completely red to the other side. Ussop gasped and turned to Zoro and Sanji fighting, but they are no longer trying to kill each other. Indded Luffy too wasn't eating. Ussop sweat dropped, the three are looking at him.

"Uhhh so you liiike her~~~!" Zoro and Sanji said in unison. Luffy looked a little confuse then Zoro told him what 'like' is and then he started to laugh.

"Shut up!"

-x-

_Little explanation: The country I created is divided in a few amounts of villages just like in the old Europe. But the country have an own government : The Marine. They control everything and no gang is able to defeat them. Indeed there was a man that tried to: Gold D. Roger. He was powerful, but his story will remain for another time._

-x-

After the school our guys were on they way to Zoro's house when a subject come to their minds in the middle of their conversation.

"Oh yeah! Luffy what the principal wanted with you earlier?" Sanji asked getting a long drag on his cigarette and making a face of happiness (he was having an abstinence; the school don't permit their students to smoke).

Luffy stopped and blinked a few times, and then he just makes a scared face and went fast away in the way of the school. "I'LL BE DEAD!"

Sanji, Zoro and Usop looked at each other and sweat dropped. '_What the hell?_' they thought together. Luffy arrived on the school and went running to the principal's office, crashing the door on the process.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" He yelled and looked at Mihawk who was blinking.

"U-Uh. I saw that you going home, but you didn't needed to get back here. I would call to you and give the address to you… But since you already got here, - he took a paper off of his table and give it to Luffy – here. She lives in Cocoyashi Village, go see her please."

Luffy grabbed the paper and nodded. "Thank you Principal Mihawk. I'll see how she is and then I'll tell you. Do you know if I need to gives her something? Like homework?" Luffy asked titling his hed to the right a little.

"Hahahaha! You are on the same class as her and don't know if you have homework?!"

Luffy pouted and blushed a little. "I-I don't do homework…"

"You need to."

"I'll try to…"

"Ok ok. Go now I really want to know how she is."

"Ok thank you again principal!" He smiled and left the room running. Mihawk went to his desk, looked at his books on the shelving, took a look at the black haired boy pass by the school's gate and sighed. '_Maybe I did something a bit thick Bellmere-san…_'

**-x-**

**There it is guys! Sorry for the reaaaaaaaaaaaaaly delay… I'm too busy to breathe Ç_Ç **

**So, thank you for reading it! Sorry if it has too much errors and stuff, but I didn't send it to my editors (they are also busy) so, I decided to put it here =] **

**I'll try harder to write the others stories too ^^" So please, be patient… I beg you guys _**

**Please review! =D**


End file.
